Episode 41 - A Marathon of Awful
Episode Number: 41 Title: "A Marathon of Awful" Recorded: 30 March 2007 Run Time: 4:01:08 File Size: 113.1 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. News and Topics *Coming Soon. Games Coming Soon. Questions #Subject: And now he's doing Subway commercials. Sad. Very, very sad. // Question: Robbie isn't the only Wedding Singer in town. What was the name of the other one, able played by Jon Lovitz? #Subject: No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get this subject line to be shorter than the actual question. Oh, well. // Question: What year was the movie set in? #Subject: Wow! Two people from Saturday Night Live in the same movie! Who'da thunk it? // Question: What fellow "SNL" alumnist played the bank manager Robbie interviewed with at the bank? #Subject: That's one way to NOT get a deposit back on a tux! // Question: After the riot breaks out at Cindy and Scott's reception, where does Robbie hide until everyone leaves. #Subject: I don't want to see a GUY in spandex! Even I have my limits! // Question: When Robbie goes outside with the plastic bride, Linda shows up and said she was not in love with Robbie, the wedding singer. She was in love with the Robbie from six years ago. What was the name of the band he was in back then? #Subject: That's how one dances after getting one's heart ripped out of one's ass. // Question: What dance does the old man in the bar try to learn? #Subject: Funny. I didn't see any flux capacitor. // Question: After Julia throws up at "Sparkey's", Glenn pulls around and picks her up in his car. What type of car does Glenn drive? #Subject: You paid how much for that fucking thing?!? // Question: When Holly and Julia are discussing the kiss for the wedding, Glenn brings Julia a CD player. What brand is it? #Subject: Just don't talk about how many guys you slept with, Rosie! Ewwww! // Question: As a side job, Robbie teaches singing lessons to Rosie. What is Robbie's fee? #Subject: Given who is actually playing the bride to be, I think white is totally inappropriate! // Question: When Julia was picking out a wedding dress, who models the one that everyone agrees upon as a keeper? #Subject: Robbie gots to get paid! // Question: If he hold onto his precious savings bond until 1993, how much money does Robbie get from his grandmother's gift? #Subject: As long as she left his Awful Show jersey alone, fine. // Question: The morning after tending to Robbie when he passed out on the lawn, Linda answers the door when Julia comes to visit. What tee-shirt did Linda wear to the door? #Subject: Hey Linda! You a bitch! // Question: After his wedding was ruined, Robbie, Sammy and his brother-in-law were sitting at the kitchen table. "White Wedding" was on the TV and Robbie's nephew runs in with a picture of Robbie and Linda. What mask is the nephew wearing? #Subject: Always with the prime rib! Make them eat the fish! // Question: When Julia goes into the kitchen with her cousin Holly, the cook turns up the radio and "Der Kommisar" is on. What is written on the cook's shirt? #Subject: Nerdcore Life in it's infancy, obviously! // Question: At Cindy and Scott's wedding, Robbie sings "Love Stinks". What is the number of the table that the "mutants" were sitting at? #Subject: Don't quit your day job. // Question: In Robbie's band, the infinitely talented George can sing a grand total of 1 song. Name it as well as the original artist. #Subject: He seems to find his way into SYN almost every week! // Question: What did the drunk best man, played by Steve Buscemi, say to the bride and groom, at the end of his speech? #Subject: Did that make him the Prime Rib Nazi? // Question: Why is the cook more willing to give Holly the prime rib she asks for than he is to give it to Julia at the wedding reception? #Subject: Tell me he didn't show up like that on his job interview! // Question: I don't know who that guy blew to get his job, but the guy who sold Robbie his plane ticket asked if he liked what band? #Subject: When did this movie become a detergent commercial?!? // Question: When Robbie has been in the basement for five days, Sammy comes to visit and Robbie is listening to "Boys Don't Cry". What brand of detergent does Robbie attribute his soft sheets to? Answers #Jimmie Moore #1985 #Kevin Nealon #A dumpster #Final Warning #The Moonwalk #A Delorian #Sony #2 meatballs #George #$25 #Van Halen #Freddy Krueger #Relax #9 #Do you really want to hurt me - Culture Club #You'll be divorced in a year. #Holly showed him her breasts. #Flock of Seagulls #(All Tempa) Cheer Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Part 1) (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) *Episode Download (Part 2) (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes